Prophecy Girl
by Witch
Summary: Phoebe's powers develop when she is 16 because Grams's spell backfired on Phoebe alone. She sees a girl being raped and becoming depressed because she bottles up her feelings. Phoebe ignores what she sees until she realises the girl is Prue and she witnes
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters however this is an original fic idea so please don't steal it or I will be very cross!!! Also please read and review.  
  
Prophecy Girl  
  
Dreaming  
  
It was dark. Everything was black and all that could be heard was the howling of the winds and soft footsteps. A young girl walked along the dark street, her mellifluous footsteps echoing slightly as she went. Her dark her swung in the wind that howled round the shadowed corners, she shivered and placed her arms round her small frame then continued to walk. She turned round. her eyes darting into the darkness when she heard a faint rustling in the bushes. Then quickened her pace, she turned onto street after street everyone looking the same. As she turned onto a new street she was almost at a run a ginger and white cat run under her feet causing her to bump into the trash bin, her bag flew into the air and her belongs became scattered across the side walk. She cursed and then bent down to pick them up as the cat skulked away into the darkness, she reached out for her lip-gloss - which had flew the furthest - and found her self with a shadow boring down on her. She took the lip-gloss in her hand and stood up, she came face to face with a largely built man. She jumped slightly then stayed still just staring at his face. All she could see was his upper lip where the street light caught it because the rest of his face was blotted out by a bulky hood.  
"Excuse me," she mumbled and closed her bag then walked past him; she walked quite quickly but could hear his footsteps gaining on hers. She looked behind her and saw him gaining on her at a rapid pace. She quickly began to run but so did he, she turned onto Grener Crescent and continued running but she was quickly lacking breath. She listened for the footsteps but nothing was coming so she slowed down and looked behind her, he wasn't following. She bent over and placed her hand to her stomach - she had a stitch - then stood back up catching her breath. She turned because she realised where she was. she had to go back that way and take a left at Bergomot Place to get home within the hour and she just wanted off the streets as quickly as possible. She turned swiftly and bumped straight into the man, her eyes widened as she bounced back from him,  
"What do you want?" she asked, as she regained her balance. "Why are you following me?" she asked another question but he remained silent, he placed his hand inside his duffel coat and pulled something that gleamed in the moonlight out. He eyes widened again and her mouth dropped open as she saw what he was holding. A knife.  
"Here, just take it," she said thrusting her hand bag towards him, he stepped foreword as if to take it but knocked it from her hand and once again her things flew across the pavement, her eyes followed them yet her face stayed stuck on him.  
"Why'd you do that?" she demanded her eyes now watching his face and the knife. He proceeded to walk towards her as she stumbled backwards. but then without warning he stopped dead in his tracks. He raised the knife up by his shoulder,  
"Please! No," she pleaded, "Please," he launched his large build at her and brought the knife down in one sharp dart. Phoebe Halliwell awoke with a start, her hair matted with sweat she swung her legs out of bed and walked over to the window quickly. She pulled the curtains apart slightly and peered out in the light. She strained her eyes, she thought that it was still dark outside but the sun was just rising though it was light enough for her eyes to have to adjust. She looked down the street and saw the paper boy cycling along casually throwing papers into gardens. She pulled the curtains all the way open and rubbed her hand over her forehead and then wiped the sweat from her forehead on her cotton pyjamas. She walked through to the bathroom and quickly showered and changed then wandered down stairs. She quickly made herself a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat. She was used to Piper cooking her breakfast but Piper wasn't due at school for a couple of hours - she had a free period - so she usually slept longer. Phoebe crunched her way through the cereal and then grabbed her bag and headed off to school, with her dream completely out of her mind.  
  
***  
  
At four o'clock that day Phoebe walked into the Halliwell Manor and was closely followed by Piper, who had driven her home. She walked into the living room and placed her school bag lazily on the couch. She picked up the TV remote and began to flick around the channels when Prue walked in. She sat down beside Phoebe and grabbed the remote; she put on CNN and sat vaguely listening to the news.  
"Hey!" Protested Phoebe, "I was channel surfing!"  
"That's exactly why I took the remote," said Prue, "The news is far more important than your silly music channels,"  
"Not true!" objected Phoebe as she folded her arms across her chest and put on a sulking face,  
"The puppy dog eyes are not going to work. and I think that you should watch the news. I'd be good for you to know what's going on in the world," said Prue turning her attention back to the TV.  
"Fine!" said Phoebe and turned her attention towards the TV, "You act like you're my mother!" she muttered under her breath,  
"Yes Phoebe. I do act like I'm your mother but that is because she is not around anymore and neither is dad and Grams needs help so that's why I act like." she tried to continue but Phoebe butted in,  
"Wait, turn that up," she said pointing to the TV, Prue did and then they listened to a female news reporter.  
"The body of 18 year old, Madison Selman was found this morning at eleven o'clock by a passer by. The corners on sight reports claim that the girl had been dead for almost sixteen hours when they were called to the scene. The police are asking for anyone to come forward with any news - big or small - about this attack. Please call the following number." Prue turned the volume down and looked at Phoebe, who had turned completely white,  
"What's wrong Phoebe?" asked Prue, but Phoebe just took off upstairs into her bedroom and left Prue confused. Phoebe slammed her bedroom door behind her,  
"Oh My God!" she said aloud "That was my dream. I know that girl - Madison something, she's in Piper's year.and she was the girl in my dream. I knew she was going to die. but how?" 


	2. Deja Vu

Disclaimer: I do not Own Charmed  
  
Déjà vu  
  
Phoebe awoke the next morning her head still buzzing from the events of the previous day, she was so sure that the girl in her dream was Madison, but how could she dream about something happening the day before it actually did. She went for a quick shower, her head aching from something of what she wasn't sure. Then she went down stairs, she walked into the kitchen and found Piper making breakfast as per usual. She sat down and waited for Piper to bring her breakfast... it seemed like a selfish thing to do and Phoebe almost always offered to help but Piper always refused because she loved cooking that much. Phoebe sat silently through her breakfast and waited for the kitchen to be filled with Grams and her other sister, Prue. They all sat down and began to eat; no one spoke which wasn't particularly unusual in the Halliwell kitchen. Prue was almost always late for college so she never had much time to hang around. And Piper was rushing around cleaning up her dishes as usual, then waiting impatiently for Phoebe to gather her books together so they could get to school in time.  
Phoebe and Piper pulled up in front of the high school a few minutes before the bell rang for them to go to registration. Phoebe promptly got out and headed quite quickly from the car. She turned to wave goodbye to Piper when suddenly she felt her head burst in a surge of pain, she dropped to her knees and grabbed her head in her hands. She could see, even though she was sure that her eyes were closed, everything was in black and white and was very mismatched. She saw Piper getting out of the car and someone cycling past her, they threw something at Piper which hit her in the face and knocked her down. Suddenly Phoebe snapped out of her trance like state and stood up, a midst the crowd that had gathered to gawp at the fallen teenager. She pushed her way through and saw Piper getting out the car, as she had seen her just a few moments ago. Then she heard the same shouting voice, though she couldn't make out the words. She looked and saw the boy on the bike heading directly towards Piper his hand raised with what looked like a box of eggs in his hand.  
"Piper!" Yelled Phoebe at the top of her voice but it was too late, everything played out like Phoebe had seen it just a few moments ago. Piper was hit and she fell and the boy cycled off yelling happily. Phoebe ran up to Piper and saw her sister sitting back against the car with eggs speared all down her white blouse.  
"Piper, are you ok?" she asked placing her hand on Piper's shoulder... the only bit that seemed egg-free.  
"Yeah, I just need to go home and change that's all..." she paused whilst she stood up and headed for the car door, "I'll see you later, bye" she smiled as she got into the car and headed towards the exit. Phoebe quickly headed for the school and ran straight for the bathroom. She burst into the empty bathroom and heard the school bell ringing... she didn't care she was too confused to go to her class. She slammed her bag down on the ground and kicked it across the floor, what the hells happening to me? I just saw everything that happened out there before it happened? How is that possible! Did I make it happen or what? I need to talk to someone but who would understand that I can see things before they happen, or that I might be making things happen... or wait am I making these things happen. Why can't I understand? Suddenly Phoebe felt the same surge of pain she had gotten out in the quad. She fell to the ground once more and saw some more black and white images in her head. She recognised where she was in an instant... she was at the manor. She was sitting in the solarium with Grams, suddenly Grams turned to her,  
"Phoebe I know you have a lot of questions about this new power," she took Phoebe's hand and finished her sentence, "But I have all the answers and you shouldn't be afraid that you're getting this amazing gift... you can see the future Phoebe. And I know you'll use this gift carefully,"  
Suddenly Phoebe was back in the girl's bathroom, still alone. What? I can see the future? How can that be...? I need to talk to Grams, now. She got up and quickly fled the building rushing past all hall monitors without giving them a second thought. Then she proceeded to run all the way home...  
She arrived home and found Grams in the solarium, exactly where Phoebe had seen her before. She walked in and smiled at her,  
"Phoebe! What are you doing home?" she asked, "Well... erm, I have something that I need to talk to you about Grams," said Phoebe walking in and sat next to her grandmother, "Well, what's up... you'd better have a good reason for leaving school," said Grams sternly. Phoebe sighed and then began, "I do," she started, paused for a second This is going to sound crazy, then continued, "You see, a while ago, well not really a while but a couple of days or maybe not even that... it doesn't matter. Anyway, I started to well... erm, I can sort of, I'm not sure how to say this but, recently I've been able... sort of to... well not all the time, but sometimes," Grams cut Phoebe off, "Spit it out Phoebe," she said, "See the future," sighed Phoebe and looked towards the ground, "I know it sound's crazy, but that girl, the one who was murdered, M... M... Madison, Madison something... knew that she was going to be killed. And not because I tried to kill her but because I saw her, in my head, I saw her dying. It was like in a dream or something and I know it doesn't sound right but you have to believe me Grams, because I saw other things too... like Piper getting hit by the eggs and me and you having this conversation." Phoebe was rambling now but Grams placed her hands on Phoebe's and caused her to stop, "You're not crazy, now I know this is going to sound a little strange but what's happening to you... well it's a little unexpected – a lot unexpected – but I knew that it was coming. I just thought that it would happen later, in a few years. I can't figure out why it's happening now..." said Grams, "What do you mean?" asked Phoebe, "Well... this is also going to sound a little strange, but you have to be told about your heritage at some point, and I guess I can't keep it a secret for much longer." Sighed Grams, "What heritage?" asked Phoebe, "Something that you're mother left you, one of the only things," said Grams, "What... I thought you said the only thing Mom gave me was my eyes," smiled Phoebe, "Well she also gave you this. Phoebe, you can see the future. You have premonitions, and you're not crazy this is very real. And it's nothing to be scared of, I know you'll have a lot of questions about your new gift," she took Phoebe's hand and finished her sentence, "But I have all the answers and you shouldn't be afraid that you're getting this amazing gift... you can see the future Phoebe. And I know you'll use this gift carefully," "What are you talking about? Can't see the future! This can't be real!" Phoebe said startled about how her Gran had reacted. "Phoebe, you're a witch... all the women in our family are, including me, and you're mother, and Piper and Prue, each and everyone of us," said Grams, "It can't be true!" said Phoebe, "Piper and Prue can't do anything like see the future!" "Yes, they can. They just don't know it yet. You see, when Piper and Prue were very young a warlock threatened your mother's life and in exchange for her life and your own, she gave away your future powers. But at the time she was pregnant with you, and the warlock wanted all three powers so he waited. Meanwhile I cast a spell to bind your powers until you were old enough and could handle them... but for some reason the spell didn't take to your powers, for some reason your powers were never bound properly. Its alright, I'll bind them again... and then you won't have to deal with them again until you're old enough to," finished Grams before getting up and heading for the kitchen, "Grams! Wait!" Yelled Phoebe chasing after her, "You can't just do this without asking what I want," "Phoebe, binding your powers is for the best, I promise you," sighed Grams turning round and facing her youngest grandchild, "Why?" demanded Phoebe, "You're sixteen years old! You can't handle this, I know you can't... you have to let me help you!" argued Grams, "I know how old I am, and I know better than you what I can and cannot handle!" yelled Phoebe, she paused and took a deep breath in and out, "Look, shouting about this isn't going to help things. I want you to help me with this but I don't want you to take away my heritage. I'm mature for my age and I can deal with this, but only if you help me to understand what's happening," pleaded Phoebe, "Your mother wouldn't want you to have your powers this early. She didn't want you to have them when you were younger, never mind when you were a teenager. "Mom didn't know me... I never had a chance to know her. She didn't want Prue or Piper to have their powers. She barely got a chance to know me. Listen to me Grams, I barely have enough pieces of the puzzle to make half a jigsaw, a quarter even! This is something that I got from Mom; this is one of the only things I got from her. You have to let me have it, you can't just take it away from me!" Phoebe pleaded with her Grandmother, "But Phoebe," sighed Grams. She stared deep into the eyes of her granddaughter; they had tears welling up at the side of them. Suddenly she realised, she couldn't take her power back, she couldn't give this poor girl the one thing that she had of her mothers and then take it back again. She had to help. "Fine, Phoebe. You're right I'll help you. I'll train you, but on one condition." "What... anything," smiled Phoebe, "You can't tell your sisters, or anyone else..." sighed Grams, "Why... why can't I tell my sisters," asked Phoebe, "Because," she sighed, "They would want to know why their powers weren't unlocked along with yours, questions that I cannot answer right now. Not until we deal with yours," she said before leaving the room, "Grams... thank you," smiled Phoebe. 


End file.
